Talk:Dark Priest/@comment-27950421-20160405152822/@comment-27950421-20160407135916
Alright first off, Twilight, I fully realize that making a storm would require immense amounts of power and that it is completely reasonable for Ryu to need help to do it. I had brought up this point however to point out a fallacy in Saikou's logic. Saikou had claimed that dragons are more powerful than beings who can make small universes. If that were true a Ryu, who out all the races of dragons would be the one with the greatest magical power, would be able to make a storm effortlessly, however she can't. Since Saikou had been kind enough to give us the name of the mamono he thinks can make a universe, the Inari, I took the liberty to read her encyclopedia entry. No where does it state that an Inari can produce a spirit realm. While Inari and Ryu are treated as by the people around them, and given the amount of power they display they might as well be a god when compared to a mortal human, saying that they are equal to or stronger than actual gods is a exagerating their abilities. As for Saikous statement that Godzilla gets killed by humans all the time, that is simply false. Godzilla only been killed one time by a human, that was via the oxygen destroyer. In comparison a dragon is usually killed by having a sharp piece of metal stabbed into an important organ, granted the human who did had to have his/her strength and speed boosted by divine intervention to get it there, it still doesn't change what killed the dragon. By saying that the two are equal is like saying that a stab wound is the equivalent to having every biological molecule in your body torn apart. Godzilla has survived far worse than anything a dragon could. At the end of one fight he was left as nothing more than a still beating heart at the bottom of the ocean. He healed from that. Mothra is literally a goddess, she's brocken the light speed barrier, brought entire ecosystems back from the dead, and anytime she dies or starts to come close to her death, she just reincarnates herself in an egg she had laid. Hell she even to a page out of Moses's book and parted the sea so some humans could get across. Despite the immense amount of power she shown is completely incapable of beating Godzilla in a straight fight. She has to resort to guerilla tactics and usually has to get assistance, sometimes by inhabiting multiple bodies. Godzilla is overwhelmingly powerful even to a goddess. To be honest only the Demon Lord or one of her strongest daughters would have a chance against him. Even then, I doubt they could turn him into a mamono, he has shown the ability to absorb foreign energy and eject via his atomic breath, and has hinted at the ability to consume foreign energy and convert it into nuclear power. For all intents and purposes Godzilla might as well be a god himself.